


The kid – Arrest

by CaiusG



Series: Anders [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG





	The kid – Arrest

**9.12 Dragon – somewhere in Ferelden**

Squatting under a tree he watched as his father had extinguished the flames. Trembled. He saw the anger on his face. And she saw something else she had never seen before. Disgust and fear in his eyes.  _ "Monster" _ , he heard.  _ "Punishment of the Maker." _

When they were done, his father yelled.  _ "Get down to the cellar!" _ He did not hit him. Not even touched him.

He felt no sense to ask anything, or cry. He remained silent. The door slammed behind him, and heard the key rattling. He was frightened - but somehow did not mind being alone. What happened to him?

The next morning, the Templars arrived.

_ "The boy is dangerous." "... a demon could possess him." ... "Monster." ... "Here! We locked him in, so he was not able to cause more trouble." _ He heard it. And something else: his mother's sobbing.

The lock clicked, and sunlight streamed through the trapdoor. "Come up!" He climbed on the ladder. Everything is better than sit here in the dark.

One of the Templars approached him. Handcuffed him and put him on the cart. The Templar was not gentle, but at least did not hurt him.

_ "Stay calm, it will be a long way." _ This was the first and the last word he heard from them during the journey.

The boy saw his father hugging her mother, holding her back. Her mother, however, suddenly pulled herself out of the hug.

_ "Wait a minute, please!", _ she shouted.

She ran into the house and came out, something in her hand. A pillow. She stepped to the wagon and gave the pillow to him.

_ "Be strong! You're not a monster. You are my son, never forget it! Be proud of what you are, I'm proud of you. I love you!" _

The cart moved. The boy pressed his face in the pillow, covering his tears.  _ "Be strong!" _ , echoed in his head. But he was frightened. A lot.


End file.
